Sharks
|imagen= VC=250px |-| VCS=250px |comentario_imagen=Miembros de los Sharks en grupo. |lider=Desconocido |tipo=Banda callejera |color=Cazadoras sin mangas y vaqueros (VC), camisetas, pantalones largos, gorro rojo (VCS) |vehículos=Gang Burrito (VC), Gang Rancher (VCS) |miembros importantes=Ladrón |otros miembros= Duane DeVane, Kanye Diggit, Moe Lester |asociados= Haitianos |negocios= Construcción del imperio: Acaparamiento, Contrabando, extorsión, Prostitución, robos, tráfico de drogas/Escondite |residencia=Prawn Island. |territorios=Prawn Island, norte de Vice Point (VC), negocios del imperio (VCS) |rivales= Cartel de Díaz, Cubanos, Moteros de Vice City, Organización criminal Vance, Organización criminal Vercetti, Patrol Invest Group |apariciones=Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. }} Los Sharks, también llamados aspirantes callejeros'Según las estadísticas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. son una banda callejera de Vice City. Aparecen en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Descripción Grand Theft Auto: Vice City thumb|200px|right|Los modelos de personaje. En este juego, el nombre ''Sharks no es nombrado en el juego. Únicamente aparecen en las estadísticas del juego, bajo el nombre de aspirantes callejeros. Se caracterizan por ser hombres jóvenes tanto blancos como afroamericanos. Al igual que la mayoría de las bandas del juego, posee dos Skins. El primero se trata de un hombre de raza blanca, poseyendo una camiseta roja debajo de un chaleco vaquero sin mangas que posee un símbolo de dragón detrás. El otro Skin es un hombre joven afroamericano con una camiseta blanca debajo chaleco vaquero sin mangas, el cual tiene un dibujo de tiburón detrás. Ambos modelos poseen vaqueros grises y zapatillas blancas. Solo aparecerán en Prawn Island y en el norte de Vice Point (en las zonas cercanas al centro comercial North Point). No serán hostiles contra Tommy Vercetti, a menos que este los ataque. Cuando Tommy compre el estudio Interglobal Films, miembros de la banda de Vercetti empezarán a merodear por Prawn Island, por lo que es común ver tiroteos entre esta banda y los Sharks. Además, es muy común ver peleas entre la banda y los guardias del Patrol Invest Group en el centro comercial. También poseen un terreno tras el Ammu-Nation del Centro de la ciudadMisión Moto robada. y una mansión en Starfish IslandMisión Encuentro naval, aunque solo se les puede ver en esas localizaciones en misiones, no fuera de ellas. thumb|left|200px|La Gang Burrito. Utilizan únicamente 9mm en las calles, aunque en misiones se les puede ver portando Tec-9Misión Phnom Penh'86., MP5Misión Cabos sueltos, escopeta recortadas y KrugerMisión La caza. Se transportan normalmente en furgonetas Gang Burrito. En misiones se les puede ver utilizando BF Injection y Bobcat. En esta entrega, se dedican al tráfico de drogas y al robo. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories thumb|200px|right|Los modelos de personajes de los Sharks. En esta entrega su aspecto cambia totalmente, siendo ahora hombres corpulentos con chaquetas o camisetas mangas cortas, gorros y vaqueros, todo de diferentes colores. También es en este juego cuando se revela el nombre real de la banda, los Sharks. Se les puede encontrar alrededor de sus negocios del imperio, la mayoría de las cuales se ubica en Vice City Beach. En un principio los Sharks poseen 10 negocios, pero puede ir variando según avance el juego y según los negocios que conquiste el jugador, pudiendo incluso dominar todos los negocios de la banda. Mientras más ataques haga Vic Vance, más hostiles serán contra él, mandando miembros de la banda para matarlo, e incluso podrían iniciar una guerra de bandas en alguno de los negocios de Victor. Si se conquista todos los negocios de la pandilla, los Sharks solo aparecerán merodeando por Prawn Island y por el norte de Vice Point (igual que en GTA: Vice City), pero solo en sus vehículos, nunca a pie ni en grupo. En las calles utilizan como arma pistolas y la Micro SMG, aunque en guerra de bandas suelen utilizar la MP5 y la AK-47. En la misión Saltar y botar, uno de los miembros utiliza una motosierra.left|thumb|200px|La Gang Rancher. En cuanto a los vehículos, utilizan la Gang Rancher para transportarse. Esta camioneta también puede ser encontrada en las afueras de los negocios del imperio que posea la pandilla. En misiones se les ve utilizar el YankeeMisión Adiós a las armas. y el SpeederMisión Saltar y botar.. En este juego, se dedican al acaparamiento, al contrabando, a la extorsión, a la prostitución, a los robos, y al tráfico de drogas. Frases Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *"Your going down mister!" *"Okay, man okay!" *"I ain't scared of you prick!" *"We gotta get new guns bro." *"Look at that asshole." *"Where did you get that shirt man, that is rad." *"Do you know who you are up against mister?" *"Do you mind?" *"Careful man." *"Take it easy mister, please." *"No guns mister, please." *"Just follow the road and back." *"Outta the way." *"Why'd you do that for?" *"Don't push me asshole." *"You said what?" *"That's one of the hottest things." *"I told him to sit on a spike, ha ha." *"Check me out." *"Vice City is a battlefield." *"Blast to the past!" *"Are you ready!" *"Taste the floor!" *"You did what man?" *"Whatcha lookin at pal?" *"Watch where your going retard." *"Do I look invisible to you?" *"That guy pushed me!" *"I'm walking here!" *"Aim for the head, I got no brain!" *"Welcome to the house!" *"You like livin it up now?" *"Way down south." Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *''Sharks, to me!'' *''You wanna swim with the sharks?'' *''You are messing with the sharks.'' *''Sharks bite, fool!'' *''C'mon pip squad!'' *''Told you not to come round here!'' Integrantes Miembros importantes Otros miembros Relaciones con otras bandas Asociados Haitianos Según lo visto en la misión Encuentro naval, los '''haitianos y los Sharks poseen una relación de negocios, realizando un trato de drogas. Rivales Cubanos En una ocasión, Umberto Robina, líder de esta banda, manda a Tommy Vercetti y a Rico (miembro de la banda cubana) a sabotear un trato entre los Sharks y los haitianos, debido a la rivalidad de estos últimos con los cubanos. Sin embargo, en GTA: VCS no se ven problemas con la banda. Lo mismo pasa en GTA: VC fuera de las misiones (debido a la lejanía de los territorios entre los Sharks (Prawn Island) y los Cubanos (Little Havana)). Cartel de Díaz thumb|right|200px|Conversación entre Díaz y el ladrón. Fue Ricardo Díaz líder de esta banda, el que ordenó el ataque por parte de Tommy Vercetti y Lance Vance en la misión Phnom Penh'86. Esto pasó debido a que un miembro de los Sharks robó una gran cantidad de dinero a Díaz, así que le pide a ambos que se venguen y recuperen su dinero. Moteros En GTA: Vice City Stories, los moteros son uno de los rivales de los Sharks en los negocios del imperio, siendo muy común ver guerra de bandas en algún edificio de ambas bandas. Para Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, los problemas entre ambas bandas siguen, tanto, que en una ocasión los Sharks roban la moto del líder de los moteros, Mitch Baker. Organización criminal Vance La organización criminal Vance es una de las cuatro bandas que poseen construcciones del imperio en GTA: VCS, siendo uno de los rivales de los Sharks. Si así lo desea, el jugador puede conquistar todos los negocios de los Sharks. Mientras más negocios de los Sharks ataque, más aumentará el odio de los Sharks a Victor, pudiendo incluso atacar los negocio de este último o enviar miembros a matarlo. Además, en un par misiones del juego, Victor y Lance Vance frustran los planes de la banda, robándoles contrabando y evitando que destruyan un camión de armas. Organización criminal Vercetti Una vez que Tommy Vercetti compre el estudio cinematográfico InterGlobal Films, miembros de la organización criminal Vercetti comenzarán a circular por Prawn Island, territorio de los Sharks. Esto da lugar al comienzo de muchas guerras de bandas en el territorio. Tommy Vercetti también se encuentra con los Sharks varias veces en el modo historia, pero es en la misión Phnom Penh'86 cuando realiza un ataque a territorio de la banda, y muriendo uno de sus principales miembros. Historia 1984 (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories) En este juego, los Sharks son una banda bastante poderosa en la ciudad. Al principio del juego, poseen un total de diez negocios del imperio. Victor Vance, protagonista de esta entrega tendrá la oportunidad de atacar y comprar negocios luego de la misión Víctor, victorioso, pero no será hasta la misión Subiendo como la espuma, cuando se tiene acceso a Vice City Beach, donde se podrá atacar los negocios de los Sharks. Cercanos a los negocios es muy común encontrar Sharks y muchas Gang Rancher merodeando. Según avance el juego, y según lo que haga el jugador, los negocios de los Sharks irán variando, ya sea perdiendo o comprando negocios de los moteros, de los cholos o de los Vance. El jugador puede conquistar inclusive todos los negocios de los Sharks. Si esto pasa, los Sharks solo aparecerán ocasionalmente en Prawn Island y el norte de Vice Point, solo en sus Gang Rancher. Tiroteo en el barco thumb|right|220px|El informe. Mediante Brian Forbes, Lance y Victor Vance se enteran que un traficante, miembro de los Sharks, atracará un barco lleno de cocaína y dinero. El traficante no es alguien que confíe mucho en la gente, así que solo se cita con una persona a la vez. Los hermanos idean un plan. Lance irá a negociar con el traficante a solas mientras Vic lo vigila desde un tejado cercano con unos binoculares. El trato parece ir bien, pero de pronto el traficante noquea a Lance y lo secuestra, subiéndolo a su lancha y largándose de lugar. El traficante no se percató de la presencia de Vic, por lo que este lo sigue hasta que llega a su destino, el Buque de Chartered Libertine Lines. Victor logra adentrarse en el barco, acabando con todo Shark que vea en el camino para liberar a su hermano, quien se encuentra secuestrado en el interior del barco. Luego de liberarlo, Lance le pide que recoja todo el contrabando que encuentre en el barco mientras él busca un transporte para sacar la carga de allí. Vic hace lo indicado por su hermano y coge todo los paquetes de contrabando que ve, no sin antes eliminar a unos cuantos Sharks. Lance secuestrado.PNG SYB 8.jpg Las armas de González thumb|220px|right|Los Sharks emboscando a González. La siguiente aparición de los Sharks en la historia del juego ocurre en la misión Adiós a las armas. En esta misión, González desea transportar un cargamento de armas (que se encuentra en un Flatbed) fuera de la ciudad. Para ello, primero deberá llevarla desde su ubicación (la mansión de Díaz) hasta el Aeropuerto Escobar International, y de allí al exterior. Sabiendo que los Sharks piensan apoderarse del camión, Gónzalez le pide a Victor que lo proteja hasta llegar al aeropuerto, desde un helicóptero Armadillo. Tal como predijo Gónzalez, varios Sharks en sus Gang Rancher intentan robar el camión en el camino al aeropuerto, pero Vic Vance logra acabar con los enemigos. Aún en el aeropuerto, los Sharks no se rinden e intentan robar el cargamento, pero debido a la ayuda de Victor y de los hombres de González el cargamento logra ser subido a un avión y enviado lejos de Vice City. 1986 (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) En esta entrega los Sharks pueden ser vistos merodeando en Prawn Island y en las zonas cercanas al North Point Mall desde el principio del juego. Tanto su vestimenta como sus vehículos y armas han cambiado. Ahora se dedican al tráfico de drogas y a los robos. En esta ocasión, los Sharks comienzan a tener problemas con el Cartel de Díaz, mientras su rivalidad con los moteros aún perdura. Además, nace una relación de negocios con los Haitianos. El ladrón Tommy Vercetti comienza a trabajar para Ricardo Díaz, y su primer encargo consiste en hallar el escondite de un ladrón que le ha robado dinero, pero no matarlo. Este ladrón resulta ser un importante miembro de los Sharks. Tras dirigirse a su apartamento, Tommy lo encuentra intentando huir por el tejado, para luego subiste a una BF Injection y huir. Sin embargo, Tommy logra perseguirlo y hallar su escondite: Prawn Island. La caza 6.png La caza 8.png La caza 9.png El contraataque Conociendo el escondite, Díaz planea atacar al ladrón, recuperar el dinero perdido y matarlo. Antes de hacerlo, Díaz le hace una llamada, con el objetivo de insultarlo. Para realizar el ataque, cuenta con la ayuda de Tommy y Lance Vance. El plan consiste en ir a Prawn Island en un helicóptero y liquidar al ladrón junto a todos sus compañeros Sharks. El helicóptero será pilotado por Lance, mientras Tommy se encarga de matar a sus enemigos con una M60. Así, el dúo hace paradas a través de las tres mansiones de Prawn Island, en donde mueren muchos miembros de los Sharks intentando defenderse. En la última parada, Tommy visualiza al ladrón, que muere a manos de Vercetti. Tras bajarse un momento del helicóptero y matar a los últimos Sharks restantes, Tommy recoge el dinero de Díaz y le devuelve el dinero robado. PhnomPehn866.png PhnomPehn8610.png La moto de Mitch Baker Debido a la rivalidad aún latente entre los Sharks y los moteros, los primeros han decidido robar la moto del jefe de los motociclistas, Mitch Baker. Este último manda a Tommy Vercetti recuperarla. De esa forma, Mitch accederá a que su banda proteja a los Love Fist en el concierto que realizarán en la ciudad. La moto está ubicada en un terreno detrás del Ammu-Nation del centro de la ciudad, por lo que Tommy tiene que hallar una manera de llegar allí. No será fácil, pues el lugar está lleno de Sharks vigilándolo. Una forma sería saltando con una moto en las escaleras de la calle opuesta, pero puede llegar de cualquier manera. Tras alcanzar el terreno, los Sharks comienzan a disparar a Tommy, pero este consigue recuperar la moto para luego marcharse del lugar. Finalmente, lleva la moto al bar The Greasy Chopper, no sin antes esquivar a unos cuantos Sharks en sus Gang Burrito. MR4.png MR5.png Intercambio con los haitianos Los haitianos traerán una gran cargamento de cocaína por altamar, el cual venderán a los Sharks. El trato será en una mansión en Starfish Island. Debido a la guerra que tienen los haitianos y los cubanos, Umberto Robina, líder de los últimos, ordena a Tommy Vercetti y a Rico (un miembro de los cubanos) a irrumpir en el intercambio y robar la droga. Tommy sigue las órdenes de Umberto y roba los paquetes llenos de cocaína y dinero, teniendo la opción de eliminar a los Sharks en el camino o no. Encuentro Naval 4.PNG|Los Sharks y los Haitianos realizando el intercambio. Encuentro Naval 6.PNG|Tommy eliminando a los Sharks. Intercambio con la organización secreta Una organización secreta está realizando un valioso intercambio con los Sharks. Mr. Black, interesado en el maletín que está siendo intercambiado, ordena a Tommy (creyendo que se trata de Leo Teal) matar a todos los implicados y robar el maletín. Luego de abrirse paso a través de los miembros de la organización secreta, Tommy llega al lugar del intercambio. Aquí puede asesinar al par de Shark negociadores, pero no es necesario. De cualquier manera, Vercetti logra robar el maletín que le pidió Black y lo lleva al helipuerto del Escobar International Airport. Cabos sueltos 20.png Cabos sueltos 21.png Apariciones en misiones Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Saltar y botar *Adiós a las armas Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *La caza *Phnom Penh '86 *Moto robada *Encuentro naval *Cabos sueltos Referencias de:Möchtegerngangster en:Sharks fi:Sharks Categoría:Bandas de Vice City Categoría:Pandillas